Escaping to the Park
by crazyperson-pop
Summary: Whether it's to dodge a spouse or regain memories you thought were lost forever, you can always escape to the park. Short stories which involve our favourite couple with past, present and future timelines. A WAFF fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, just borrowing them for the story

Escaping to the park

Usagi smiled as she watched the children swing back and forth on the swings and absently rubbed her swollen stomach. Usagi pursed her lips as her child kicked from within her womb, 'yes little one that's what we'll do in a few years.' Looking around the playground Usagi's heart melted at the she noticed some fathers playing with their children. Usagi grimaced when her child moved again and kicked her in the process. "Calm down little one he'll be here soon."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief when her child seemed to listen to her. Usagi closed her eyes for a second when she felt an unfamiliar presence starting to sit down with her and when she opened her eyes Usagi smiled softly at her old crush Motoki who looked at her incredibly.

"Usa, look at you! You look radiant" taking another curious glance at her belly, "Motherhood certainly agrees with you." Usagi couldn't help but smile brilliantly at him and whisper a thank you. Motoki and Usagi talked for about half an hour, which Motoki taking frequents glances at her stomach before he took a deep breath and asked the question Usagi was expecting. "It's Mamorus right?" Usagi couldn't ignore the maternal instinct to hold her swollen belly and looked past Motoki to the dark haired man standing next to him a brilliant smile breaking out on her features.

"Of course it's mine Toki," Mamoru moved to sit on the empty space next to Usagi and brought her in for a hug then rested his arm against the back of the bench. "Sorry i was late, the hospital was really busy." Usagi smiled and leaned into his side as Mamoru and Motoki made some small talk. Usagi looked between the two men and smiled at the stories that the pair exchanged glad that Mamoru was able to have someone to talk to other than her girlfriends. Mamoru looked at his watch and frowned before giving Motoki a small smile, "Sorry Toki, we've got to get going. It was great catching up."

Mamoru stood up and stretched a hand towards Usagi and pulled her up and into his embrace. Both waved bye to Motoki before Mamoru pulled her away from their long time friend. Before turning to face her and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "What were you thinking leaving the palace without someone Usa? You could've been hurt!"

Usagi frowned and bit her lip, just waiting for him to rip into her again but her frown fell away when she felt his warm hands slide down to her belly and she understood that he was genuinely worried about losing his new family. Usagi frown melted and she moved her hands to cup his face,

"You're not going to lose us Mamo-chan, but you can't expect to hole me up in the palace throughout the rest of pregnancy." Mamoru nodded and brought Usagi in to a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I'll try to act less like a warden and more like your husband." Usagi smiled into his chest and countered,

"I'll let you know when i want to get out of the palace and when you can't come, I'll take one of the girls with me."

Mamoru smiled against Usagi's head and then kissed the crown of her head. "Thank you Usako. Come on lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This'll be quick. When I first wrote this as a one shot I had no plans of adding any more. But this got in my head and I just had to write it. Please don't expect regular updates, as I'm not sure whether I'll add any more. Happy reading and hope it makes sense!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowing the characters.

The arcade was relatively quiet today except for the drone of the ping of the game corner. Usagi was in a corner booth occasionally sipping her chocolate milkshake while reading the newest Sailor V manga.

Upon hearing the bells above the door her eyes immediately darted to the door knowing that Mamoru-baka would be entering. Her heart started pumping harder and just as suddenly plummeted to her stomach as the baka held the door open for a long legged red head. Usagi watched as the pair made their way to the counter where Motoki stood behind and sat on the stools. The trio were talking about something important it seemed and Usagi was surprised to see Mamoru so animated.

Holding the stem of the glass that held her precious milkshake Usagi's grip tightened when she saw the red head say something and the strangest thing happened. Mamoru smiled, not the cocky grin that he threw her when they traded insults but the smile that brought out his pearly whites and reminded her that he used to be a model. Motoki eventually had to leave the pair and Usagi saw red as the woman reached out a hand to Mamoru's arm, stroking it with a strange look on her face that reminded Usagi how Umino occasionally looked at her.

*Crack*

The glass she was holding cracked and Usagi blushed as all eyes turned to her. Motoki who was nearby gently grabbed her elbow,

"Usagi, you're bleeding." Usagi looked down at her hand and realised that indeed she was. She looked up at Mamoru and immediately tears filled her eyes and she looked away. "C'mon Usa, we'll fix you up in the back." Usagi nodded and let Motoki led her to the back room. "Here sit down." Usagi sat down again. "I'm going to have to get the first aid kit from the front, don't go anywhere."

As Motoki left the room, Usagi looked around the room. As Usagi wasn't the most coordinated person she had made a fair few trips to the back room but since the last time she came 'Toki must have redecorated and it was a creamy white with a set of lockers off to one wall and a small kitchenette on the corner. A few old posters littered the walls. The door opened again Usagi started apologising to Toki,

"Toki, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful-"

"Yes you should have been." Hearing Mamoru's deep timbre voice Usagi snatched her injured hand away from his and frowned.

"Where's Toki?" Mamoru pulled her hand back and started inspecting it. "Mamoru-baka I asked you a question!"

"He's working. The afternoon rush just came in and he asked me to do it."

"Oh." Mamoru raised an eyebrow, and Usagi looked away, inspecting the posters again trying to distract herself from the goose bumps from Mamoru's touch. "What makes you qualified to fix my hand?" Usagi knew he was more than qualified to, but she did have a reputation to uphold even if no one was here to see it.

"Well Odango, I was able to do most of my pre med courses during high school and am now in an accelerated course at University and am in my second year of medical school while interning at Aiiku Hospital." Usagi had to hold her jaw in place so it wouldn't drop in disbelief. "How's that?" Usagi thought she heard a bit of hope in that question but nodded her head instead and let Mamoru work on her hand. She was surprised at the gentleness that he used and asked the question she was dreading.

"I hope your date doesn't mind you doing this." A moment passed before Mamoru responded.

"Saori is a classmate. We were studying some old boards and needed a break."

"She looks like she likes you." Usagi added softly, "really likes you ."

"I know." Mamoru sighed. "Alright let's rinse this hand and then we'll finish up. It wasn't deep so you won't need a tetanus shot." Mamoru led Usagi to the small kitchenette and liberally used soap to gently wash her hand. As Mamoru rubbed his hands over hers Usagi felt a small twitch of magic seep her skin and she swore she saw golden sparks dance over her larger wound. "That should do it." Usagi nodded and grabbed the towel he offered her.

"Thanks." She breathed.

Mamoru smiled softly down at her, "no problem."

The door opened behind them and Saori came in, "how are you Usagi-chan?" Mamoru stepped away from Usagi and washed his own hands.

"Good. Mamoru did a good job." Mamoru lifted his head at the lack of insults shooting a piercing smile at Usagi.

"I'm sure he did a great job. Mamoru is nothing sort of perfection." Usagi coughed and shot an equally knowing smile to Mamoru. "Mamoru, it's four o'clock." Mamoru wiped his hands dry and checked his watch.

"I'll be right out." Saori nodded and gave a curious look that Usagi could decipher then left, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone. Reaching into the first aid container Mamoru pulled out a bandage and wrapped the material around Usagi's wound. "Change the bandage tomorrow, if it gets infection make sure you go to the hospital." Cleaning up all of the unused equipment Mamoru placed them back in the first aid bag.

Mamoru left the room and Usagi felt strangely alone.

It was dark when Usagi finally headed home, Motoki offered her a ride but she decided that the walk home would do her good. She took a shortcut through the park and sat down on one of the benches that littered the grounds. The bandage had been on her hand for a few hours now and Usagi didn't feel any pain that she expected to, so she slowly unwound the material and gasped. The deep wound that should have marred her hand didn't exist and she traced where the glass had once pierced her skin. A tingle crept up her back and she couldn't help but close her eyes as memories that she didn't remember resurfaced.

Usagi shot up, the wind lifting her hair that flowing from the 'odangos' on her head. Her gaze was fierce as she held her head high, "on behalf of the moon Mamo-chan, I'll help you remember us!"


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew and slowly the sakura blossoms floated off of the branches sweeping into the dawn sky. A lone figure watched as the flowers floated onto the water's surface and bobbed along the lake.

A fist hit the trunk of the tree as frustration spread across his features.

She wasn't coming.

He had waited all night. From the late afternoon he watched as the moon slowly ascended into the sky, and now his eyes narrowed as the moon slowly descended into the horizon. He turned and was barely able to brace the impact of her embrace.

"Sorry I'm late."


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was grey as she looked up at the clouds, as she entered the park. She couldn't help but laugh at how it matched her mood. They had received word from the Dark Moon wishing to have a meeting to negotiate a treaty between themselves and Earth.

She had felt the blood drain from her face as she turned to catch her husband's eye. It was looking back at the man he had once been. His face was a mask of indifference and it hurt to see him like that. But she understood why he was doing it, as the past was catching up to them. Her brows furrowed, or was it the future?

Endymion had excused himself and after he left the room, she felt the tug of the Golden Crystal flare, indicating that he had used the crystal. She sent an apologetic glance to the attendant, and silently asked Luna to take over. Luna nodded and she lifted her skirts to find her husband. She exited the room and closed her eyes as she tried to find Endymion, with the help of her own crystal. Finally locating him, she smiled as she realised where he was and transported herself to the park.

It was a special place for them, and she really shouldn't have been surprised that he chosen this location. All of the battles that they had faced here, before they knew who they really were. As she passed the lake where they had shared that special boat ride, before their future daughter literally fell into their lives. She glanced around to see if she could see him, but could only reminisce about picnics that they had shared near the rose bushes. Walking forward she paused as she looked at the playground, where he sat on one of the benches that mothers and fathers sat on to watch over their children playing. However, today there were no children sliding down the slide, the weather chasing them away. Walking on the footpath, she followed it to around where he sat and her heart broke as he held his head in his hands.

She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

He sighed loudly and he lifted his head to stare at her sadly, "No." She smiled softly, waiting patiently for him to talk. She knows that he will tell her when he's ready and she hopes that he will tell her what's bothering him sooner rather than later, knowing how he gets when he's bottling something up. Her eyes follow him as he turns to the playground. Her hand doesn't leave his back when he sits up, knowing that he needs to feel her just as much, if not more than she needs to feel him in this moment. "I hate that we know the future." He pauses and she can feel his pain, through their link. "I hate that we're going to have to meet with him, and that when we do he's going to become obsessed with you. I hate that he's going to try to take you away from me and…he's going to succeed." His voices breaks and tears begin to well in her eyes at his pain. He's lost so much in his life and she doesn't want him to lose anything else, but she knows that he will lose her as well. Not just once, but twice. "But what irks me the most is that because of this whole situation, I'm not going to trust you. I'm going to send those nightmares to myself and push you away."

Serenity's breath caught as she relieved that moment when she felt like her whole world ended. They had barely had any time to reconnect after the battle with Ail and An before the Dark Moon attacked. She swallowed uncomfortably as she tried to remain brave for her husband, "You only did that because you wanted to protect me."

When he turned to look at her she smiled softly at him, moving her hand to brush away the hair that fell over his eyes. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing his lips against the skin of the back of her hand. He glanced down at their joined hands, "I hurt you."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter now Endy, and you've more than made up for it now." And he had, in so many ways. He had protected her so many times, because he loved her and that was all that she could ask for. She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding, when he turned his eyes to her again. Feeling the love in his sapphire orbs, she smiled at him, "I was going to tell you tonight, but I think now's as good of a time as any." His eyes narrowed and she knew he was anxious to know what she wanted to tell him, she laughed softly as he asked her what it was. "We'll always have obstacles that we have to face Endy, but we'll do it together. As a family."

He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her still flat stomach and he reached out his free arm to rest where their child grew. "You're pregnant?" She nodded and tugged her hand from his, placing her hand over his. His eyes grew with wonder and she leant her head on his shoulder, as he brought her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and down to her hip. "Do you think it's Chibi-Usa?"

She glanced down at their joined hands, "I don't know. I hope so, I miss her." Serenity smiled as he pressed a kiss to her head. She looked around the playground, content to be in her husband's arms.

"We'll have to bring her here."

She agreed, "We can make happier memories here."

"We've had some pretty good times here." She pushed away from him, an eyebrow raised as she silently challenged him to name some. "The boat ride-"

"That Chibi-Usa landed on us, and then demanded the Silver Crystal?" She laughed, amused at his first pick.

"Ok, what about those picnics that we had together?" She smiled, leaning back at him as she remembered all of those glorious summer days, eating all of the food that he had prepared for them. The watermelon, the ice cream, the ramen noodles with beef and vegetables, her stomach rumbled as she recollected the tastes of each food. She blushed as she felt Endymion's voice vibrate through his chest as he laughed. "Come on," he nudged her softly, "let's go back home and we'll feed the two of you."

She nodded, sitting up slightly as she allowed him to stand up and then help her to her feet. If this was what the next few months were going to be like, she was more than willing to endure it, both the good and the bad. She could only hope that it would be for the better, for all three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Again Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me...

As Mamoru entered his apartment, he kicked his shoes off and pressed his answering machine. He was a creature of habit, he couldn't help it. As he waited for the machine's voice to say, 'you have no new messages' he continued shedding his work clothes as he shrugged out of his green blazer. However he paused as an unfamiliar voice rang out throughout the spacious apartment.

"Hello Mr Chiba, this is the Azabu Institute of Art. You recently purchased a painting from Yumeno, Yumemi's exhibition and it's ready to be picked up." Mamoru's brow rose in confusion as he tried to recall whether he had heard that name before. No one of that name seemed to register in his mind and he quickly jotted down the number that the caller left. He looked to the wall where his clock rested, sighing as he wouldn't be able to call them until the next day to sort the mess out.

Ever since he had moved into his apartment, he had hardly made any changes. He really didn't see the point. He was the only person who lived here, if you really called it that. He ate here, he studied here, and he slept here. One the very rare occasion, and he could only count those on one hand he had had a person over. So the walls remained an off white, and bare.

He sighed.

It had never bothered him before. Why was it starting to now?

Feeling the need to get out of his apartment, he changed into his running clothes and grabbed his keys, stuffing them into his pockets. As he exited the building, he jogged the few streets over to the park and began to stretch his limbs. As night was beginning to fall there wasn't a lot of people left in the park, which coincidently was how he liked it. He shifted his right leg forward. Transferring his weight from his extended left foot to his bended right foot and feeling the pull the muscle. He switched legs again and then started into a light jog.

Between juggling his studies, his modelling gigs and his lack of a social life, this was how he relaxed. The gentle motion of his feet tapping the pavement as his arms swung up and down. When he ran, he felt like he could sort his thoughts and bring things into perspective. He had made many life changing decisions around the track of the park. It was here that he decided that if he didn't know who he was at least he could decide his future. It was here that he decided to take the money that had been bequeathed to him by his late parents and leave the orphanage, the only home he could remember. It was here that he finally decided between a business and a medical scholarship two years ago at the age of 17.

He pumped his legs, following the trail around the gardens. Normally he would stop and smell the roses, but today something pushed him towards the lake. The lightposts began flickering on, and Mamoru could see his shadow following him from the corner of his eye.

He jogged to a stop as he saw a familiar figure. If it was any other day but today, he would just continue on his merry way. But, Mamoru found that he couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the blonde who sat at the edge of the pier.

"Usagi?" The blonde's head twisted as she looked up and gave him a questioning look, her eyes widening ever so slightly. She quickly closed a book that rested in her lap, and he watched as she swallowed nervously. "It's getting dark. You really shouldn't be here."

Her nails skimmed across the cover of her book, and she shrugged as she tucked a pencil into her hair. "What do you care?" Her voice was clipped, but he couldn't help but notice the tiny break of her voice.

He shrugged, the question surprising him as he couldn't for the life of him find an answer that would sate his own curiosity. The park could be a dangerous place, and she was only a kid. If something happened how would she be able to take care of herself? He was tempted to turn on his heel and start heading home, but he couldn't force herself to move. Usagi's blue eyes waivered slightly and she turned her attention back to her notebook. She opened it up and started drawing against the thick paper.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he sank down next to her and glanced over her shoulder. His interest was raised as he watched as she drew a cartooned man and woman. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she paused and turned her head to look at him. "What are you drawing?"

Her eyes flickered from her book and him, he could understand her hesitance to answer him. They were enemies, making fun of one another on a daily basis. They didn't do deep and meaningful. They yelled at each other, insulting one another but he had an inkling that this wasn't going to be one of those interactions today. "Can I ask you something?"

It was an innocent question, but he didn't know whether or not he wanted to answer it. Especially when he had no idea what she was going to ask. Without speaking he nodded and she smiled tightly.

"Do you think that it's possible to love someone over two lifetimes?" Her voice was soft, hardly anything like the shrieking that she did during their arguments at the arcade. "Or do you think that they can have a fresh start without any of the baggage that they had in the previous life?"

His eyebrow rose at her question. His eyes traced the figures of her cartoons, a man and a woman. The two figures looked as different as night and day. The man had black hair and the woman had blonde, he was tall and she was short. "I don't know."

She looked dejected, tracing the man's figure with her fingers.

He felt a twinge of guilt, as she placed her book on the pier and she went to get up. He gently tugged her arm and she sat back down. "I suppose, depending on the people it's possible." He believed what he was saying and tried not to be affected when she turned her innocent blue eyes towards him. Mamoru was surprised as Usagi's eyes glinted with hope and it was because of something that he did, and a small smile trailed across her mouth.

Ever since he could remember, Usagi had never smiled because of him. Sure she had cried, he cringed at that, feeling guilty for all of his previous crimes against her. She had also yelled, screamed, scoffed, whined- ok maybe he was missing the point now, but she had never smiled because of him. A warm feeling stirred in his chest and he could feel his own lips curling up to mirror hers. "Mamoru?" She started, her voice small compared to her normal volume. "Can I tell you a story?"


End file.
